The major objective of this research proposal is to find the gene(s) underlying alcohol-related phenotypes in mice (but also in humans). To study these phenotypes I will use congenic-mice, which carry genes or quantitative trait loci for differences in loss of righting reflex induced by ethanol. Finding other alcohol related phenotypes that are affected by the genes being carried by the congenics would narrow the locus of control for these phenotypes to the congenic region. This strategy will be most successful if the gene specifying loss of righting reflex has pleiotropic effects on other alcohol related phenotypes such as lowdose ethanol-induced activation. Finding more than one phenotype specified by one gene will implicate a common neural system in different alcohol-related phenotypes. Finding this common system would allow for better understanding and treatment in alcohol-abusing human populations. Even if different genes specify low-dose ethanol-induced activation and loss of righting reflex, we will gain an understanding of the genetics of low-dose ethanol-induced activation.